Crusbelle
Crusbelle, officially the Democratic Republic of Crusbelle (French: République du Crusbelle Démocratique), is a sovereign state on Majestuosa. Crusbelle has a population of 47 million. The capital is Centre de Crus, the largest city is Crus. History Tribal era Crusbelle was mostly inhabited before colonization. The Kazo Empire was the largest and most important state in pre-colonial Crusbelle. The Kazo people had agriculture and large cities. Other tribes were the Kish and Najako but were later replaced and absorbed by the Kazo. Colonial era Crusbelle was mostly colonized by France after 1750. The colony was split into the colony of Indo-Dania (east) and French Uswanka (west). Port Auberées became a British Colony after the Seven Years War. Port Auberées only rejoined Crusbelle in 1874. The Kazo people kept most of their dominance in Crusbelle. During the 19th century Crusbelle became divided into people north of the Crus river (Northern Crus) and people south of the river (Southern Crus). The French leaders didn't do much to resolve it. , the founding father and first President of Crusbelle]] Independence and Civil War Crusbelle became independence in 1951 after the French gave up their colony to reseve aid from the US. The North-South divide sparked a civil war in 1968. The most south was communist and backed by the USSR, while the north was democratic and backed by the US. The Civil War lasted till 1974, after the southern Résistance Communiste surrendered. Geography Crusbelle is located on Majestuosa, bordered by New Dania and Patia both in the west. It straddles the Equator, with two-third to the North and one-thirds to the South. It is the largest country in Dania by area. The tropical climate produced the Crus River system which dominates the region topographically along with the rainforest it flows through, though they are not mutually exclusive. The name for the Crusbelle state is derived in part from the river. The river basin occupies nearly the entire country. The river and its tributaries form the backbone of Crusbellean economics and transportation. Major tributaries include the Ndunu, Basau, Kisa and Ngemo. Provinces The country is currently divided into 8 provinces. The provinces are subdivided into districts which are divided into territories. Before 2010, the country had 11 provinces. Flora and fauna The rainforests of Crusbelle contain great biodiversity, including many rare and endemic species, such as the Danian orangutan and the basina, the Danian forest elephant and the Danian rhino. Five of the country's national parks are listed as World Heritage Sites: the Zéguére, Ndunu-Bas, Kapanga and Heuzi National Parks. Crusbelle is the most biodiverse Danian country. Danian rhino.png|A Danian rhino Danian forest elephant.png|A Danian forest elephant Basina.png|A female basina Politics Government Crusbelle is a republic with a presidential form of government under the 1951 constitution (revised in 1975, rewritten in 1997, and revised in 2010). The president is elected by universal suffrage for a seven-year term. The president can appoint and dismiss the prime minister. The president also has other strong powers, such as authority to dissolve the National Assembly, declare a state of siege and conduct referenda. Economy Crusbelle has a mixed economy in which both the private sector and government play significant roles. The country is the largest economy in Majestuosa. The services are the economy's largest sector and accounts for 43.3% of GDP (2016), followed by manufacturing (42.9%) and agriculture (13.7%). Transport Crusbelle's transport system has been shaped over time. The distribution of its 47 million people highly concentrated along the rivers. All transport modes play a role in the country’s transport system and are generally complementary rather than competitive. Crusbelle's largest airport, Crus International Airport is serving 35 million passengers in 2017. Ilyassa Kumba International Airport and Kazo International Airport are the country's second and third busiest airport respectively. Democraphics Ethnicity and language Crusbelle is a very ethnically diverse country, with around 200 distinct native ethnic groups. Most Crusbelleans are descended from Austronesian-speaking peoples whose languages can be traced to Proto-Austropnesian, which possibly originated in what is now Taiwan. The Southern Crus are the largest ethnic group, comprising 38.0% of the population. They are predominantly located in the southern parts of the country. The Northern Crus are the second largest group. A sense of Crusbellean nationhood exists alongside strong regional identities. In Crusbelle there are communities of European people, mostly from France. They make up 18.8% of the population. More than 450 different languages and dialects are spoken in the country. Some belong to the Austronesian language family. The official language is French, the language of its former-colonizer. Nearly every Indonesian speaks the language due to its widespread use in education, academics, communications, business, politics, and mass media, albeit as a second language; the first language being the local ones, of which Kazo is the most widely spoken. Religion Major religions practiced in Crusbelle include Christianity (Roman Catholicism) and indigenous animistic religion. Many persons practice elements of both Christianity and traditional indigenous religious beliefs. Urban centers